Invisible Chain
by Kenan-Delico
Summary: "There's no need for the shackles, the collars, and the chains anymore… because even without the restraints, you can't run away from me…" WARNING: Stockholm syndrome, RAPE, abuse, and drug use.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Summary: "There's no need for the shackles, the collars, and the chains anymore… because even without the restraints, you can't run away from me…"

 **WARNING** : Stockholm syndrome, RAPE, abuse, and drug use.

* * *

Bella.

I knew something was wrong with him that night. He acted friendly, he wasn't rude like he usually was, he even offered me something to drink. At first I thought that the bastard was just trying to get me to pay for his meal. But as I said he was very friendly and so I didn't think twice about the matter and had a drink or two...

"Come on Bells, just one more cup," he urged me to drink more.

After that point, I lost recollection of the event.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Summary: "There's no need for the shackles, the collars, and the chains anymore… because even without the restraints, you can't run away from me…"

 **WARNING** : Stockholm syndrome, RAPE, abuse, and drug use.

Edward's clothes: ( i00. wsphoto/v0/519077570_1/Men-s-new-business-shirt-casual-wear-dress-shirts-man-s-pure-long-sleeved-shirts-Plus . jpg )

* * *

DAY ONE.

It's like waking up from deep sleep. I feel beyond exhausted, every fiber of my being ache to stay asleep. Someone hovered above me, I don't know who and I can't tell because I still feel very groggy.

Warn sweat trickled down my cheek. Not my sweat, someone else's. The man hovering above me pushed his hair away from his eyes. His hair is dark chocolaty brown with a tint of blond highlights. His hair looks very familiar, like I've seen it somewhere before…suddenly my eyes shot wide open. It took a few minutes to register the whole situation.

Edward fucking Cullen.

He lifted my left leg over his shoulders. He smiled down at me before speaking.

"You're awake" he gasped.

I couldn't help my body from shaking, I was disgusted, horrified, and sick to my stomach. Edward Cullen sat with my left leg over his thigh. He was naked. His body covered in sweat. It wasn't until I noticed his nudity that I realized I was naked too.

"I was actually planning on doing this once you woke up, but I couldn't help myself…" he said as he caressed my naked thighs.

His voice sounded apologetic but his facial expression betrayed him. He was enjoying every second of this. The bastard was grinning.

He rubbed himself between my thighs, he lifted one of my legs up and kissed the side of my knees. I began to shake again, I feel like vomiting. He made sure that our eyes met as he gave my legs kisses.

I tried to get up but I have a collar preventing me from moving away. Wide-eyed I frantically pushed and slapped his hands away from me. I was in a awkward position. I had my left leg on his shoulder. I had a strong hold on his hand and he seemed surprised.

"You can still move around quite well…" he commented not looking at me directly but at my hand gripping his.

Without warning Edward grabbed the chain connected to the collar and pulls it towards him and then slams my whole body unto the bed. I started gasping for air as he had wrapped his hand around my neck in those quick seconds.

Edward took a syringe from the nightstand close to him and removed the orange cap with his teeth.

"Is your body used to the drugs already?" he murmured injecting me in the arm. I moaned loudly in pain because I felt the needle going into my arm.

"I don't really want to use this… but I have no choice," his grip on my arm tightened.

"If you put up a fight. I might accidentally end up hurting you…" he said as he pushed down on the plunger. I was trembling like a wild animal. I clenched my mouth shut.

"This drug won't kill you, it'll just make sure you can't move," he let go of my arm and let me lay there, unable to move. My whole body became numb. My head rested on my left cheek with my mouth wide open.

"Hmm, there are side effects, though" he murmured.

He grabbed my chin and began kissing me. I wouldn't call it kissing, though. He would move around his tongue and suck on my mouth. I couldn't breathe, I fought, and I tried to move. I coughed and gasped for air when he finally released me.

He looked crazed. He licked his tongue enjoying me struggling for air.

Edward put my thighs together and began thrusting. The mattress made a creaking noise with every thrust. He began thrusting faster and harder. All I could hear was the bed creaking and his heavy breathy panting. My thighs felt hot and sticky. I'm surprised that he hasn't entered me yet, but how long will it be until he does.

I writhed under him, I couldn't move I could only wait until he finished. He became more violent as the minutes went by. He gruned with his final thrust, and just like that I felt warm sticky residue on my stomach and breasts. He sat there eyes closed, catching his breath, and satisfied with his work.

I laid there motionless, drool coming out of my mouth. His eyes looked sleepy.

"Hmm… are you okay…?" He asked lifting me by my armpits and sat me down on the bed with my back resting on the bed post.

He scraped the cum from my stomach into his hands and forcefully squeezed my cheeks to open my mouth. My eyes went wide. Oh god. This fucker better not do what I think his gonna do.

He brought his hand to my mouth and let his cum drip. I could taste his warm, salty, semen go down my throat. I feel disgusted. And just like that he laid me down again.

"The drug should wear off by tomorrow," he stated as he started putting on his clothes.

He disappeared from my view, his footsteps echoed in the room.

"Well then, Isabella, I'll be back soon," he said. I could picture that lowly bastard son of a bitch smiling.

And for the second time around I lost consciousness...again.

* * *

 **Author's note** : Please leave a comment below, constructive criticism is always welcome and I hope you enjoyed that. If you didn't then I'm truly sorry, but I promise that it'll get better later on.


	3. Chapter 2

**WARNING** : Stockholm syndrome, RAPE, abuse, and drug use. If any of these trigger you, please DO NOT read any farther. Thank you.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

 **Author's note:** Anyone interested in being a Beta reader for my story? If you are, please feel free to PM me.

There's a link in my profile and it has visuals for chapter 1 and 2. I will constantly update that document for upcoming chapters so please go check it out.

And thank you everyone for reviewing, there were positive and some negative ones but you know... I put a warning in the summary and in the chapters. And honestly if you have a problem with this then don't read it? Hopefully I don't get kicked out of *fingers crossed*. Anyhoo on with the show.

* * *

Day two.

When I came to Edward wasn't around and I was still wearing the collar. I actually had my clothes on from the night before. I'm wearing a light beige sleeveless lace dress, that stops right above my knees. It has a black chiffon lace around the the waist and a black bow in the middle. I wore this to a work party the night I saw Edward. I didn't plan to see him. I didn't want to see him, but by some sort of fucked up joke he found me… and that led to him and I having a few drinks. I should have trusted my instincts and left the party early, so now I'm in this nightmare.

I couldn't help but snort out loud because the fucker left me a glass of water and two tablets of Tylenol on the nightstand. Well I gotta hand to him because my head is actually killing me.

I scooted next to the nightstand and took the pills. I didn't realize how thirsty and hungry I was until I fished the whole glass of water.

The room I'm in is much nicer than I imagined. The bed is beige tufted and it's a king size mattress with nude fluffy pillows. There's a nightstand with black lampshades on both side of the bed. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. There's a small chandelier hanging above the middle of the bed. Rich bastard.

There's a window to my left that's covered in a long white curtain. I can't see anything through the curtains, I was hoping I would see something that would indicate where I am but _nada._

Am I still in Forks?

God I hope so.

This room alone much is bigger than my kitchen. And everything looks so expensive, typical of what Edward would own.

I reached up and felt the collar around my neck. It's not tight but it's not loose either. From the texture I can assume that its leather. I got up from the bed and looked at where the chain on the collar was connected. It was behind the bed. There's no point in me trying to break the chain without any tools, it doesn't look like it'll break easily anyway.

Maybe this is one of Edward's pranks?

I don't… think so, but… either way, I can't deny the fact that I was raped…

As soon as I thought it, Edward's voice echoed in my head.

" _I-sa-be-lla" he purred._

I covered my mouth, I feel like vomiting but nothing would come out. I clenched my eyes shut and began to feel angry. Angry at the fact that I still have no clue to his motives for doing this and angry that I felt sorry for myself.

Is he trying to taunt and humiliate me?

Did I do something to him…?

What did I do to deserve this?

Damn it, what the fuck is going on…

I sat on the bed trying to come up with answers or any logical reason for Edward's actions up until now when I heard keys jingling outside the door and followed by the the door opening. I got up from the bed and searched for him. My heart was still racing.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

I could see his shadow as he walked towards me.

Then he stood a few feet away from me with his right hand on his pocket. He was wearing a blue and white striped long sleeved polo dress shirt, black slacks, and brown dress shoes. His wearing expensive branded clothes like always. His whole attire is worth more than what I make in a year.

"Isabella" Edward marvelled.

Without any warning I launched towards him, trying to get a hold of him but the collar and chain prevented me. I'm choking but I still try, hoping the chain would give up somehow.

He smiled and didn't move from his spot.

"Oh…?"

I was panting like a dog.

"Let me out of here," I gritted my teeth.

"My my, you look like a wild animal, how cute," Edward gushed seeming amused by the whole situation.

He's smirking like this is the funniest thing in the world.

"What the fuck is this, Edward?! Damn it, explain yourself!" I screamed at him.

"hmm… is your neck okay?" he murmured ignoring my questions.

"I adjusted the chain to make sure you can't reach me, so be careful," he reached for something in the bag he was holding.

"Look, I bought a bowl for you to use-" he tried to hand me a white porcelain bowl.

I didn't let him finish, I just want answers. I slapped the bowl from his hand.

"Why are you doing this?! Where am I ?! You wouldn't do this sort of thing without a reason, right...?! Hey, say something!" I yelled, bombarding him with questions.

I'm pissed… actually I'm beyond pissed, I'm so angry I don't know what to do when I get my hands on him.

His facial expression changed. Edward wasn't amused anymore, he looked irritated.

"Would you stop crying like a bitch," he hissed as he walked towards me.

"It's so fucking annoying," he went on.

"I thought I'd start out by being nice, but… I guess I don't really have a reason," he said.

I slowly backed away from him. Oh fuck I pissed him off.

"You asshole-" I yelled but Edward didn't let me finish and he wrapped his hand around my neck.

He slammed my whole body down on the bed. He put himself in between my legs. I tried pushing him away but he's way too strong.

I can't breathe, he's choking me.

"Stop..!" I begged. His grip on my neck tightened even more.

"Stop! Edward, stop it!" I yelled, desperate for air.

Oh god he's actually going to kill me. This is where I'm going to die.

Edward released his grip on my neck and unzipped my dress from the back. I kicked, punched, bit, and screamed, making it hell for him. I'm not going to make any of this easier for him, over my dead body.

Edward exposed my upper torso and lifted the bottom half of the dress to my waist. He began licking, sucking, and biting my nipples.

I took a fistful of his hair into my hands and pulled to get him off.

"You're insane!" I screamed.

He's truly lost his mind.

"... No?" he lifted his head up and stared me in the eye with cocky smirk.

"Even as I'm doing this, I'm still as composed as ever," he went on, lowering his head maintaining complete eye contact as he nibbled my nipple.

He had one hand on my neck and the other on my nether area. Edward had lowered my black underwear, just enough to touch my bare pussy. He toyed with my clit which I hate to admit is making my body hot.

Damn it…

I can't move…

"Isabella, you're pretty weak, huh?" he whispered in my ear.

His warm breath felt nice on my skin. The things he's doing to me is getting me all hot and bothered. I clenched my eyes shut trying to ignore my feelings.

 _Edward's a psycho, there's nothing hot about that._

I reminded myself.

Edward kissed my neck and took both of my hands in his. In one quick motion he pulled me towards him and proceeded to tie my hands using his tie and then he pushed my body down the bed.

"What a great view," Edward smirked as he straddled me.

I laid on the bed with my hands tied up. I must look pathetic. Once I get my hands on him I'm going to make him wish he didn't do any of this to me.

"...especially here," he pointed out playing with my clit.

I feel my whole body get hot, especially my face and pussy.

"You fucker! I'll kill you! I'll fucking kill you!" I struggled, thrashing my body violently.

"Stop it, you look like you're about to cry," he smiled as he spread my lips apart.

"... hm so pink…" Edward murmured licking his lips.

"Yesterday when you were sleeping I was careful not to do anything… despicable… " he went on, still playing with my groin.

Edward licked his fingers keeping eye contact with me the whole time.

Well fuck me, I'm wet.

"What? could it be… you want me to make love to you now?" he cooed.

Oh god no. Absolutely not

Edward unbuttoned his dress shirt and I watched him, mesmerized.

He began the assault on my groin again, this time he entered one of his finger in. I can't help but close my eyes shut because it feels amazing. His finger feels like magic, his thrusting it slowly… getting me hooked wanting more.

"You're wet and your reactions are great… it's amazing the way your body trembles and jumps whenever I touch you... " He he said adding another finger in.

I couldn't suppress my moan. It feels so good. I just want something more…

"I know it, we're really great together … the two of us…" he went on, fucking my pussy with his fingers.

Oh god…

"You used some weird drug on me, didn't you?!" I screeched.

That's why I'm enjoy this. He must have used a drug on me.

 _Get a hold of yourself, Bella. He's a nutcase._

"Oh, yesterday? That didn't contain any aphrodisiacs… besides, the effects should have already worn off," he explained slamming his fingers hard.

I moaned loudly with no shame for myself. My body is hot and I won't last long if he keeps doing this to me.

"Your body's so… vulgar," he whispered, nibbling my earlobe.

A part of me is enjoying all of this and is wanting more, but another part of me is ashamed… ashamed that I easily fell for his tricks.

"Shut up… shut up!" I said clenching my mouth.

"Really… you're so cute... " he whispered.

His voice changed, he wasn't taunting me, he was serious.

"Hurry up and be mine... " he whispered.

I'm almost there. I feel it, I feel it build from my stomach. In amidst of all this I had curled my toes and clenched my legs until I felt my leg cramp. Edward's thrusts were faster and harder. I had my eyes closed because I feared what my reactions would be if I saw him. I confirmed my fears when I opened my eyes… I came at the sight of him. I couldn't help it even if I wanted to. His face and body did something to me… I can't quite explain it.

. . .

I laid on my side. Shocked and tired.

"Isabella… " Edward sat on the side of the bed trying to get my attention.

I don't want to see him or talk to him. I feel humiliated and disgusted with myself. How could I face him in this state?

"I have food ready for you," he said quietly.

I feel like laughing. He thinks I can eat after what he's done to me? I may have enjoyed what he did in those few seconds but the way I feel now is completely different. It's like he took something important from me. We didn't have sex but I truly feel like I lost something important. I don't feel pure anymore. Tears spilled over my cheeks.

"Go to hell," I mumbled.

I'm too tired, humiliated and disgusted. I don't want to see or hear him. I just want to sleep and forget about this fucking nightmare.

"... I see," he responded.

He got up and began walking away.

"I'll be back tomorrow," he said and then closed the bedroom door.

After sometime have passed since he left I had some time to think things over. I can't go on like this. I need to do something to get out of here.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Hmm what will Bella do next? Please don't forget to leave a **review** , let me know how you feel about this chapter, and constructive criticism is always welcome, help me make the upcoming chapters better. See you next saturday.


	4. Chapter 3

**WARNING** : Stockholm syndrome, RAPE, abuse, and drug use. If any of these trigger you, please DO NOT read any farther. Thank you.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

 **Author's note:** Thank you everyone for leaving helpful reviews, all your questions will be answered as the story progresses.

I'm still looking for a Beta reader so if you are interested please feel free to PM me. And Don't forget to check out the visuals for this chapter.

snowiewolf, I will try to post chapters every Saturday.

* * *

Day three.

I sat on the side of the bed waiting for Edward's arrival. I've thought of a plan of how I would escape this hellhole. Every fiber of my being aches whenever I think about him. I've done nothing wrong to him, I thought we were friends. I looked back to his actions before all of this mess and I find nothing that would give me a clue to what his motives are. I only work for his fucking family for God's sake. I work as a barista at his mother's cafe and nothing more. If I knew that working at Antique Bakery would land me here I wouldn't have taken the job. The hourly wage wasn't bad and Jasper promised me I would get promoted after working there for a few months, what a load of bullshit.

Working at Antique Bakery wasn't bad, everyone was friendly and I became friends with most of my coworkers. The owner of the cafe is Edward's mother, Esme. She's never around so Edward runs the company with his brother, Jasper. I haven't met her yet but the others at work are always gushing about how nice and motherly she is. If she's nice and motherly then where did she go wrong about raising Edward? He's a fucking monster unlike his brother Jasper and Emmett.

I didn't know a lot about Edward when I first worked at the cafe. I would only catch a glimpse of him once in awhile. I learned more about him through Jessica and Angela who were more than happy to answer my questions. I found out that he went to some insanely expensive college in Europe where he majored in Economics. He had just broken up with his girlfriend of four years. He never mentioned her name but Jessica and Angela were talking about Edward's breakup, apparently her name was Tanya. I've never met her but everyone deemed her as a beautiful blonde goddess with striking blue eyes. She's a doctor and she was planning on moving to Forks so she could work at the same hospital Edward's father worked in. I asked the girls why he would break up with her, since she sounds like the ideal woman every man dreams of. She's beautiful, according to others, and well-educated. All their answers were only speculations. It wasn't until Edward and I became closer that he revealed she couldn't give him what he wanted. I'm not really sure what that thing is since he was reluctant to tell me.

How I befriended Edward wasn't anything special. I was always given late shifts so I got to be around him often. Edward was a big workaholic, he would stay at the cafe until midnight and that gave him and I some time to talk. He seemed like a genuinely nice guy. He helped me with school and gave me good life advices, and sometimes when I couldn't pay for rent he would be there to save my sorry ass. I'm not made of money and he knows that so he made it clear that if I was in any financial trouble I could run to him for help. I hated that, but as a college student, sometimes I had to ask him for help. He didn't mind it and he never asked me to pay him back, he just wanted me to graduate college and get to where I wanted to be in life. I didn't want to take advantage of him so I worked my ass off to pay him back while still maintaining good grades, I tried to pay him much of my debt but I still had at least three grand worth to pay. That's a fuckton of money and a part time job wasn't gonna pay for all of that.

I know for a fact that Edward wouldn't do petty shit like this over money, three grand is nothing to him. His family is rich… like really rich, this fucker has a collection and I mean a collection of expensive cars. I'm talking Bugatti, Maserati, and BMWs for a collection that he never even drives. Thats a lie but a poor person like me still can't fully process the whole point of collecting cars, not just any other cars but expensive ones.

The whole Cullen clan is rich beyond imagination. They own businesses around the world, their most successful and well known branch is Antique Bakery which can be found in 12 different countries and even without the businesses they would still be wealthy. If you've lived in Forks long enough you would hear dirty, little rumors about their businesses being a front for something entirely different. The rumors could be true but then again there's no proof so far, guess I'll never know for sure.

The Cullen brothers are hotshots in Forks Washington. Majority of girls have their eyes set on one of the brothers but unfortunately two out of the three are already taken. Rosalie Hale married Emmett Cullen sometime ago and I don't when but I heard their story is like something out of a fairy tale. Prince meets girl, girl doesn't necessarily fall in love right away but nonetheless they get married and live a happy life. Typical right. I say fuck with the lovey dovey crap because not everything looks as it seems.

My friend Alice, would joke about dating one of the Cullen brothers so she wouldn't have to pay a single penny after college and it's not a bad idea but they're way older than her. Alice would have a five year gap if she were to choose Jasper Cullen and if she chose Edward the age gap would have been eight years. They're old, rich, and single. We both knew it was impossible but hey a girl can dream right. That didn't stop Alice from perusing Jasper. And fuck me sideways she succeeded, they went to a few dates and before I knew it they were in a relationship. A year and half and still going strong. I have no problem with Jasper since he treats her right and he doesn't seem like a demonic fuck like his brother Edward.

From what Alice has been telling me the Cullen men are good at lavishing their women with gifts. Jasper has given Alice a car just for the heck of it and I'm not entirely surprised. Edward tried giving me a car to use for work, that's his excuse anyway, because he hated how my beat up truck looked. That fucker makes fun of my truck on a daily basis and I've always been adamant about using it until the end. It's no secret that Edward hates my truck and it was fishy how my car miraculously got destroyed while I was at work. And it wasn't like a minor fender bender no, my car was wrecked beyond recognition. I couldn't get it to start so my only choice was to get a new car. That got me into more debt.

Speaking of Alice, I wonder she's doing, I wonder if anyone noticed I'm missing yet. I'd like to think that people care enough about me to call the cops after I went missing. I think it's been two days since the party so I'm hoping that there's already a search party looking for me.

Damn it. This goddamn chain isn't long enough for me to walk all the way to the door. I either have to get the key from Edward or break the chain. There's nothing in the room for me to use as a weapon either… well that's a lie, I can probably use a lamp to hit him but I don't think that's going to knock him out. He's been in fights before and I can say this based on my observations, he does not go down easily. He's a bad cookie to to pick a fight with.

I don't want to be here any longer. I'm tired, hungry, and I'm starting to smell. I want a hot bath and get all the disgusting Edward smell off me. I hope he's in a good mood today and maybe he'll let me take take a shower and eat… I better not piss him off. I might actually have to kiss up to him today, just the thought of how I have to be nice to him makes me sick. Seriously fuck him. May karma punish that sick bastard.

The bedroom door slamming shut pulled me out of my musing. Edward strutted in the room he's the shit. I didn't say anything or look at him as he made his way towards me. I sat on the side of the bed with my head down low. Edward crouched down in front of me not saying a word.

It's taking all my willpower not to punch Edward at this very second, but I have to be good. I can't try to escape without eating anything and without finding out where I am. It would be pointless if I tried to escape to only pass out from hunger or exhaustion.

Edward moved my hair to the side to look at my face. His vibrant green eyes melting into mine. He looks happy today so that's good.

"How are you? Are you going to misbehave today?" Edward asked me in a low voice.

I looked down and nodded my head.

"You didn't answer my first question," he frowned.

"I'm fine... " I said making eye contact with him.

He then grabbed my hands in his and kissed it.

"You must be hungry… I'm truly sorry I haven't fed you anything," he apologized.

It's truly amazing how he treats me like like a dog. It's simply amazing.

 _I'm a person, asshole._

" … I want to eat and I want to take a shower," I demanded him softly while I squeezed his hand.

Edward smiled and got up.

"Of course you do, what do you want to eat?" he asked me lovingly.

"Anything is fine… I'm just really hungry," I told him honestly.

"Eggs and bacon?" I looked up and asked him.

"Your wish is my comand," Edward smiled placing his palm on his chest.

I rolled my eyes. So cheesy.

He took my hands and guided me to stand up. He reached in his pocket and presented me with keys to what I can assume is the key to the collar.

So he keeps it in his pocket, interesting. I looked away as he unlocked the collar. I'll play along with his little game, now that I'm one step closer to leaving this place.

He held my hands as we made our way around the house. And holy mother of God… the bedroom I was in is nothing compared to the rest of the house. We're in a freaking mansion… okay I'm exaggerating a little bit. I must have made a face because Edward laughed at me.

"Where are we?" I asked him sounding shocked.

"In my mansion," Edward jokingly said.

"Where else could we be?" he added, looking amused.

It's so much more spacy out here than in the bedroom. We walked down a flight of stairs going to the second floor of the house which leads to the dining area. The dining area has a glass table with seven wine colored chairs and at the middle of the table hangs a goldish chandelier.

"I'm guessing you're going to make your chef cook for me?" I played along.

I nudged his side and smiled at him.

 _I feel fake. Please, let the ground swallow me whole._

There's a possibility he has a cook around the house and if there is then maybe I can ask them to help me escape. But seeing as how this is Edward, I'm betting that he would pay the cooks enough money to keep a blind eye.

He grinned and shook his head. His eyes look brighter than usual, he looks like he's truly happy. I hate to admit this but happy Edward looks cute… what am I saying, I'm out of my goddamn mind.

"No cooks this time," he whispered in my ear as he spun me around and pinned my body against a wall.

"Just the two of us… alone… " he grinned `.

Fucking great. Just my luck … this is exactly what I needed, to be alone with a psycho. I really do have the worst luck in the world.

I squeezed my eyes shut as he hugged and kissed me.

 _Better suck it up, Bella. Just kiss him and play along._

I wrapped my hand around his neck and pulled him even closer. I made sure to rub my thigh against his member. I kissed his jaw and his neck as I slowly got down on my knees. Edward stopped me and pulled me to stand up.

"Why so giddy suddenly? Are you up to something?" Edward panted.

"I'm not try-" I tried to defend myself.

"You're hungry remember? Let's eat first and then play," he said wiping his lips.

He straightened his clothes and tried to look composed but that bulge in his pants won't isn't going to fool anyone.

"Have fun with your right hand tonight Edward," I said shaking his hand off as I walked towards the kitchen.

The one time I'm willing to give him head and he refuses me away. Fine. I'm not angry, I should be happy. My feelings shouldn't be hurt but I am. I'm emotional today, what the hell brought this on.

"Isabella wait, " he took a hold of my hand and spun me around.

"It's Bella, asshole," I mumbled.

"Bella, you need to eat first… it's been two days since you had a real meal," he argued.

He grabbed my chin and made me look at him.

"What wrong with you? You're emotional today," he asked looking serious.

I rolled my eyes and pushed him away. This is why I dislike him. He put me in a distressing situation and ask what's wrong with me. Emotion isn't rocket science but for a heartless bastard like him it must be the hardest thing to understand.

"Noticed that too huh? I don't… I'm just... " I looked down trying to find words to describe how I'm feeling.

I do admit that I'm emotional today. First I was angry, then I was hopeful, and now I'm angry again. I need to calm down and get myself situated.

"Just eat something first… I promise you'll feel better," Edward murmured.

He looks deeply concerned about me and he's probably right, I'm just hungry.

"Now… sunny side up or scrambled?" he asked raising eyebrow.

I snorted not caring how he feels about me today. I'm exhausted and honestly whatever happens, happens. He can fuck me raw in the dining table and I wouldn't care as long as I get to eat something.

"Whatever's easier for you," I laughed.

"Just don't burn down this beautiful house, okay?" I teased him as we made our way to the kitchen.

. . .

I asked for bacon and eggs but I got more than what I asked for. Edward went crazy in the kitchen and made me a bunch of food I wasn't able to finish. I ate pancakes soaked in maple syrup, bacon, eggs, and microwaved breakfast burrito. Edward cleaned up the mess he made which gave me time to look at where I could get knives and other sharp objects to use as weapons. But Edward was already a step ahead of me because he had the knives in a locked drawer. Bummer but whatever, there's several ways to murder someone, right? I guess I just have get creative.

Edward let me take a shower while he stayed in the room which wasn't bad, he didn't join me in the shower or touch me. He guided me to a walk in closet full of expensive clothes. Edward admitted to asking Rosalie's stylist to pick out clothes for me to wear, it's weird and I feel even weirder that they know my size. He picked matching red lace panties and bra as well as a black skirt and a grey scoop neck t-shirt.

Edward informed me that someone would come by the house once a week to tidy up the place. He also warned me not to try anything funny when he's gone because his

men aren't afraid to use any means possible to stop me from leaving. Forget leaving this place… Edward has the place surrounded and I'd just end up getting hurt if I tried. I don't know what to do, but there's gotta be a way out of here. If I can't leave then I'll call for help, that's plan B for now.

* * *

Author's note: Thank you for reading please don't forget to leave a review, constructive or not. I would like to hear more from you, how do you all feel about the story so far? Anyway see you next Saturday!


End file.
